The Legend of Zelda: The Diary of Time
by matt1985
Summary: When Zelda has a dream of darkness spreading over Hyrule she tries to warn her father, but when he won't listen the only choice is to call upon a hero to save the day, and who better than a replaceable child from the forest? After being sworn to a vow of silence Link must save Hyrule by any means necessary, even if it means destroying it.
1. Meeting the hero

Chapter One – Meeting the hero

**_Today was my birthday and all of my father's friends showed up to see me. I don't care much for them, but this birthday I got a diary._**

**_Father never makes time for me and thinks a diary will help me share my feelings. I tried to tell him about a strange dream I had the other night, but he wouldn't listen. I believe it was very important and has to do with a boy from the Kokiri forest._**

**_In the dream I saw a beam of green light shoot out of the forest and a small boy dressed in green traveling with an annoying fairy appeared. This boy seemed to push away the dark clouds that I think is an evil that's going to appear._**

**_I feel this dream is a sign of things to come and so I have decided to send my servant Impa to the Kokiri forest to speak to the Great Deku Tree and make one of the boys come to the castle once they obtain the green jewel from within the tree._**

Link awoke to the noise of a loud crash that jolted him out of bed. Looking around his room he noticed a fairy was flying around his room crashing into everything.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. I'm Navi; I'll be bringing you to him."

The fairy seemed to be trying to get his attention about something, but all Link was able to hear was an annoying ringing sound.

Link climbed out of bed and followed the fairy out of his home high in a tree. As he walked out onto the balcony Saria, Link's stalker came running up to the foot of the tree.

"Hi link, I just wanted to let you know I'll be waiting for you once you get out of the Great Deku Tree."

"How did she find out you were going to see the Great Deku Tree?" Navi said. "I just got the news a moment ago."

As Navi talked Link continued to only hear annoying ringing from her so he tried to swat at her to get her to shut up so they could continue on their way. As they approached the path to reach the Great Deku Tree, Mido was blocking the path. He was the bully in the Kokiri forest and really enjoyed teasing Link the most.

"Hey Link," Mido said with an evil grin. "Where do you think you're going?"

Link was about to answer when Mido cut him off, "Well, if you think you're going to see the Great Deku Tree you better think again. I took your sword and hid it somewhere in the village and I also burned your shield so you'll need to buy a new one."

Link gave a deep sigh and turned to go look for his lost sword and enough money to buy a new shield. He decided to look in everyone's house to see if his sword might be there. Walking right into the closest house he walked right to a pot in the corner and threw it against the wall making it break and revealing a rupee.

"What are you doing Link?" one of the Kokiri kids asked. "That was a gift from my mom. Why would you break that when you could have just as easily reached in and taken the rupee out?"

Link didn't answer, and was too focused on gathering money for his new shield as well as looking for his sword to care about anyone around him.

"You probably should apologize, Link." Navi said. "Would you like me to show you how to apologies?"

Ignoring Navi's annoying ringing seemed to only make her want Link's attention more. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Navi's chimes continued to the point it made Link stop his search and look at her.

"Why don't we try looking for your sword?" Navi said, but all Link heard was more ringing.

Link was now annoyed that he stopped his search to focus on a fairy that was unable to communicate with him. He finished collecting rupees within that house and there was no sign of his sword so he continued through the village walking in, breaking their stuff looking for rupees, and going through their stuff trying to find his sword, then continuing on to the next home.

After looking all over the village he finally noticed a small hole that he didn't notice before. He crawled through and found himself in a small area where a giant bolder was rolling around due to some sort of magic Mido must have cast upon it to keep anyone away from that area.

Link quickly ran through and made it to an area the bolder couldn't reach and found his sword hidden there. Picking it up he knew he could stand against any foe, but he still needed to get a shield. Now with his sword in his possession again he could focus on buying a cheap shield and heading to see the Great Deku Tree.

Heading into the village shop he went to the shopkeeper and looked at the pictures painted on the wall and pointed to the shield.

"Oh, you want a number 6? Very good choice, but we're all out so I'll make you something special." the shopkeeper said as he ripped a piece of bark from a tree he had growing in the shop and painted a symbol on it and handed it to Link and took the 40 rupees he stole from the other towns people.

Looking over the shield it looked nothing like what was painted on the display, and seemed to be of much less quality. Link was about to argue about the quality he got, but at that moment the shopkeeper yelled, "BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!" and threw Link out of the shop.

Taking his new shield he walked back outside and continued back towards where Mido was blocking the path to the Great Deku Tree. Now that he finished playing Mido's game he would let him through.

As Link walked up to Mido he pulled out his sword and shield to prove to him that he gathered the items again. Mido didn't seem happy about this, but begrudgingly moved away and allowed Link to pass.

Upon reaching the area of the Great Deku Tree he noticed how open the area was and how tall the tree was. There was a face on the tree and the eyes watched Link as he drew closer.

"Child it is good that you are here. I have received word that a great evil will soon be covering all of Hyrule and you are the only person that will have what it takes to stop it from happening. Within me is the item you seek that will help you on your path, but there is a great evil that has begun growing. You must defeat this evil if you wish to find the forest spiritual stone. Once you have defeated this evil return to me and I will give you details for continuing the rest of your journey."

With that the Great Deku Tree opened his mouth wide to allow Link and Navi to venture in and retrieve the spiritual stone.


	2. Leaving the forest

Chapter Two – Leaving the forest

_**I heard a report today of a boy trying to collect the forest spiritual stone. I figured someone is trying to kill me so I've ordered the guards on double duty and make sure no one gets through to the castle. They have been ordered to kill if anyone tries to get through. With the extra protection no one should be able to get close to me. For some reason I feel this is my doing.**_

Link struggled through the Great Deku Tree and made it to the end where a giant spider awaited. With quick skill and strong determination he defeated the monster. The creature called itself the guardian of the tree, and claimed it protected the Deku Tree from invading evil that try to harm it, as well as protecting the heart of the tree; but Link knew the creature was evil since the Deku Tree said he was going to be facing an evil creature inside and he quickly took it down.

Upon killing the giant spider he found the spiritual stone hanging from some vines, but as hard as he tried to pull it free it was no use. Finally he sliced the vines and freed the stone, but at that moment the Deku Tree shook in pain and Link knew he had to hurry to see what was happening.

Returning to the surface he showed the stone to the Great Deku Tree. "Now that you have defeated the evil within I can explain what you must do from here; with the stone you must travel to Hyrule Castle and speak to the princess. There you will find the path to your destiny.

"I only have a little time left so allow me to share with you the legend of our world. It was a long time ago when three all-powerful beings came to our world. With their powers they created what you hold in your hands now. There was the god Din, she gave her power to the guardians of the mountain to stop an evil dragon from terrorizing the people in the mountains. Then there was the god Nayru, her power was given to a guardian somewhere in Zora's domain to prevent the waters from freezing over forever. The final god Farore, she gave the power to the guardian of the forest to prevent a poison from hurting the people in this land.

"Now you know the truth of our world and it is up to you to prevent evil from obtaining these spiritual stones. Go now Link, to Hyrule Castle and find the princess, she will know what to do."

With one final breath the Great Deku Tree died and darkness seemed to come over the forest as if mourning the loss. Link stood up and brushed himself off then continued back to the Kokiri village.

As link approached the village Mido was once again blocking his way. "What did you do? I mess with your stuff and you kill our guardian? You take things too far Link, and because of this you are banished from our forest for good."

"Would you like help sticking up for yourself?" Navi said as she flew around Link and annoying him even more from the ringing in his ears.

Without a word Link continued to just walk out of the village, but as he crossed the bridge to leave he noticed Saria was standing there. She looked up as Link approached with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to give you a gift. As our custom for engagement I would like to give you a musical instrument. As long as you have this ocarina you will always have my deepest feelings."

Link took the ocarina unsure of what to say as she continued to look up at him with tear filled eyes. As she slowly drew closer he got scared and took off running out of the forest.


	3. Meeting the princess

Chapter Three – Meeting the princess

_**I had an interesting encounter today as a stranger came to the castle. I noticed a strange man walk past all the guards and into the castle so I knew he had to have some reason for being there so I hurried to the main hall and noticed the strange man enter the throne room where father was. The man seemed to have an evil look in his eyes so I snuck out into the garden to listen in. It seems his name was Ganondorf, but I haven't figured out what he really wants yet. He will be coming back to speak with father tomorrow so I will return to the window where I'll be able to listen in again.**_

Link had finally made it to the market area of Hyrule castle. Since he didn't know how to get to the castle he wondered Hyrule field for an entire day until the drawbridge had be raise and monsters started coming out so he spent all night fighting and was now exhausted.

"We need to find princess Zelda." Navi said. "Would you like me to explain the mission to you again?"

Ignoring Navi's continuous noise he continued through the market and found his way to the castle gates, but as he walked up a guard approached him and told him to stop.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed past this point. Anyone seen past this point is ordered to be killed."

Link looked past the guard and noticed the castle cook was filling his containers with more fish from the pond and four soldiers approached the man and struck him down. With an uneasy feeling Link moved away from the guard as fast as possible and as he did he noticed a little girl standing just out of view of the guards.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Malon. My dad went to the castle but he hasn't returned yet. I'll give you a chicken egg that will hatch exact tomorrow morning at sunrise if you will go find him for me. I'm not sure if he's able to leave the castle with the order for all guards to kill anyone on sight. It's just that I'm tired of playing find the sausage with the adult guys in this town."

Link agreed to help and she pointed out a vine growing on the wall and he quickly scaled the wall and found himself able to get past the front gate, but there were more guards all the way up to the castle.

The sun was now starting to rise towards the point of noon and Link was getting really hungry and the thought of the egg was starting to sound really good. As he forced himself forward and trying to ignore his stomach he past a few guards that were loafing around and not doing their job as good as they were supposed to. He continued over a few hills until there was nowhere else to go except into the castle moat.

Slowly dropping into the water he swam under the main entrance to the castle and found a walkway on the side of the castle that wasn't being guarded that he could get up to and find a way in.

Once he pulled himself out of the water and up onto the walkway he noticed a man sleeping on the path next to some crates of what smelt like sour milk. The guy must have been there for a few days since his skin looked badly burn from the sun. Link tried poking the man with a stick he found, but the man only mumbled and turned over.

The sun was now high in the sky and Link was becoming too hungry to resist cooking the egg now so he broke off some of the wood from the crates and started a small fire and hoped the guards wouldn't notice it. He found a flat rock and cracked the egg open onto it and cooked it, but just before he was able to eat it the man woke up and took it for himself.

"Thanks young man for breakfast." The man said as he downed the egg in one bit. "My name is Talon. I delivered these delicious bottles of milk to the castle three days ago, but I fell asleep. I left my daughter in the middle of the market with some stranger that said he'd take care of her. I'm sure she's fine so I'm going to go back to sleep for awhile longer. Don't worry about me, I'm full now. Tell my daughter I'll be home in a few days. She can make it on her own."

Link was completely speechless from what had just happened. Talon rolled back over and fell asleep without another word. Furious from what had just happened he started kicking the man, but the man was so fat Link's tiny legs couldn't do any damage.

Defeated he continued on and located a small round hole in the wall a little ways away from a locked door. The hole had murky water coming out of it and pouring into the moat that he might be able to crawl through to get into the castle. He began crawling through the tight space and as he pulled himself through he had to push a lot of very wet mud out of the way.

The further he traveled the more of an incline the tunnel seemed to gain. The mud also seemed to get worse and seemed to stink as well. Finally he reached the top and noticed he was inside the guard's bathroom house. Completely disgusted with himself and what he just crawled through he pulled himself out of the toilet and tried to clean himself off in the small fountain inside the room.

When Link finished cleaning off he noticed how nice even the guard's quarters were. He moved to the door and opened it to see what was outside and noticed a large courtyard. It seemed devoid of guards so it would be his best chance to find where Zelda is in the castle.

Just then a noise was heard at the opposite end of the room coming from a different door. Guards were now coming and he had to go. He slipped out the door and slowly shut it so it wouldn't make any noise, but once he got outside he noticed there were guards everywhere in the courtyard walking back and forth keeping watch. Link reached for the door to go back in, but there was nothing to grab and he was now stuck there.

He began sneaking by all the guards by blending into the bushes with his green clothes, but soon he came to a wide open area of the palace and the bushes were gone so he had to think of another idea.

As he tried to think of a way to get across the wide open area he noticed a girl dressed in very nice clothing at the far end of the open area peering into a window. The guards didn't seem to be going near the area so Link decided to make a dash for the girl.

_**I met the strange boy today, he called himself Link. What a weird name. He even had an annoying fairy just like in my dream. I had no idea how the boy got past all my guards, but at that moment it didn't matter. Ganondorf had returned and was once again speaking to my father. I asked Link if he would take a look at the man that I felt would destroy Hyrule so he did, but he said he couldn't see anyone. I quickly returned to the window, but I was able to see him easily. Maybe I just didn't point him out clear enough for a forest dweller. After that I called my servant Impa to teach him a song that really had no use, but made her tell him that it did, then escort him back out of the castle so he wouldn't be killed. I needed him alive so he could help me stop Ganondorf from his evil plans. I gave him a letter and told him he needs to take it to Kakariko village, there he will find a man that is guarding a gate to a place called Death Mountain and he must give it to him. He needs to find two more spiritual stones before returning to the castle.**_

_**Since the mission was of such importance I made him swear to an oath of silence that only I could release him from.**_

_**Link will either help me in my plans or die trying, either way it doesn't matter.**_


	4. Finding Saria

Chapter four – Finding Saria

Once Link and Impa were back in Hyrule field she informed him that he is never to return to see Zelda again. He was confused by this, but continued not to say a word.

"There is a town up head that you will find a ton of gays and lesbians. This is known as the Kakariko Village and where I grew up. I urge you to meet with some of the guys there, I'm sure they'll treat you well."

With that Impa threw a flash-rock on the ground in front of her and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Link by himself once again. As soon as silence began settling in Navi felt she needed to say something.

"Would you like to go see Saria? I think we should go see Saria."

Link was now getting annoyed from Navi flying around his head with the loud ringing noise so he hit her like a bug and she fell to the ground. Looking at the entrance to the Kakariko Village he wasn't exactly sure if he should go there.

Navi was hurt from Link hitting her, but got back up and started pulling on his clothes towards the Kokiri Forest. Unsure of what she was trying to tell him he figured Saria might know what was wrong with her, so he decided to head back to his home village he was forbidden to return to ever again.

By the time he got to the forest it was dark and most of the Kokiri villagers were asleep. Sneaking through the village he snuck into Saria's house and looked around. The entire place was filled with pictures she drew of Link and objects that he lost. In the back corner looked to be a shrine with an idol of him with candles surrounding him.

Freaked out by what he saw he quickly got out of there and back out to the village. He didn't want to go see Saria after what he just saw, but if he started heading to leave the village he knew Navi would start going crazy again and he probably needed to figure out how she was broken so she could be fixed, and leaving the village would cause her to wake everyone up, so he choose to go look for her in the lost woods where she enjoyed playing.

Link never enjoyed going into the lost woods, let alone going into them at night. The woods were full of all sorts of dangerous creatures that he knew were going to kill him any moment. He slowly moved through the forest trying not to make any noise for fear of drawing attention to himself from anything wanting to kill him.

"HEY LINK!" Navi shouted. "It's a sign that says the forest temple is this way. I'm sure Saria is that way."

Link freaked out by Navi ringing really loud and the sudden appearance of a light flying past him. He fell to the ground grasping his chest and began to breathe very hard.

Navi flew back to Link unsure of what just happened, "Oh, why didn't you say you were tired? There's a nice spring right over there that you can have a drink from, and there's a lot of good fish in there."

Continuing to clutch his chest in his hand as he tried to catch his breath he noticed Navi fly towards a small spring where fish seemed to jump out of the water every so often.

Link's fear of the area disappeared with the thought of finally being able to get something to eat. He rushed over to the spring and looked in and spotted tons of fish at the bottom of the spring. They all looked so good, but suddenly one of the fish began to quickly swim towards the surface and as it swam it grew larger and larger. Link fell backwards just as the giant fish jumped out of the water trying to eat him and splashed back down into the pond sending a wall of water crashing into him and pushing him into a tree twenty feet away.

"Are you alright?" Navi said flying up to him. "Would you like to hear some advice on fishing?"

Link was now hungry, wet, and furious. He tried to brush it off and continue deeper into the lost woods. They traveled for hours trying to find their way through, but seemed to keep ending up back at the Kokiri villager. Finally after hours they made it to a gate that was blocking their path to the temple. As he approached the gate a large white wolf jumped out from behind a bush and began attacking him.

The shock of seeing a wolf appear made him drop his sword and run away in fear as the wolf began chasing after him.

"Show that wolf whose boss." Navi said cheering Link on as he ran around with the wolf right behind him. "That's right, wear the wolf down then defeat him when he's tired."

Link was distracted from Navi's ringing and didn't notice where he was going and accidentally ran head first into the gate. The gate busted open and he fell to the ground right in front of a deku scrub. The deku scrub was surprised by the sudden appearance of Link and shot out a nut from its long snout. The nut flew towards Link, but he was already falling to the ground just as the wolf was jumping to attack him from behind and got hit instead. The wolf fell to the ground dead, but now multiple deku scrubs were now popping up all over the entrance to the temple.

Quickly getting up he ran as fast as he could through the army of angry deku scrubs. Each one of them began spitting nuts out of their mouth and a few almost hit him. Navi didn't seem too worried about the situation as she flew high above where they were shooting and casually flew across to the other side and waited for Link.

Crawling up the stairs to the temple completely out of breathe from running so fast he collapsed from his own fatigue. As he was gasping for air he watched Navi fly down right in front of him.

"You look out of breath from all that running in fear. It would have been easier if you just kept your sword and fought the creatures instead of running from them. Your sword is now on the opposite side of where we are now and that means you'll have to go back through all of that just to retrieve your sword again."

Link didn't understand what Navi was doing, but he knew she was annoying him so he stretched out an arm to try and grab her so he could squish her, but he was too tired and passed out.

When Link finally came to the sun was high in the sky and Saria was lying next to him and trying to cuddle up as much as she could. Her fingers were caressing his chest as she watched him sleep.

Freaked out by this he jumped up and was about to shout 'what are you doing?' but then remembered his vow of silence and felt annoyed that he couldn't say anything about it.

"I see you still have the ocarina I gave you." Saria said smiling as she grabbed the instrument out of his pocket and gave him a pinch on the butt while doing so. "It means so much to me that you kept it. Now I'll teach you a song that will allow me to be with you always, and forever. This song will be our song of binding oath to each other."

Link tried backing away, but Navi pushed him from behind and made him stumble forward and grab onto the ocarina and looked deep into Saria's obsessed eyes. She smiled embarrassed then let the ocarina go and pulled out her own and played Link her song.

Once she finished playing she looked at Link and smiled. "Now we are as one, and I will always be with you."


	5. The Cucco Lady

Chapter five – The Cucco Lady

_**My scouts informed me today that Link still has yet to reach Death Mountain where he was suppose to start his journey and my plan was going to begin. I told the scouts to keep an eye on him and make sure he gets back on track or they need to kill him and find a replacement toy for me.**_

Saria told Link about a shortcut back to the area he dropped his sword and that once he returned to the lost woods area that he would be able to find his way back to the village much easier. As soon as she allowed him to leave he took off running like a caged animal being set free.

After retrieving his sword he continued back to the village and found it much easier to get out of the woods than it was to get through to the temple, but since it was now going on noon the other Kokiri villagers were awake and it would be much hard to get through the village unseen like before.

Staying as close to the edge of the village as possible, and ducking behind trees as people passed by, he managed to get out of the village without anyone noticing him.

Once back on the path to go to Kakariko Village he started to feel better. Navi was still annoying him as she continued to buzz around his head making the annoying ringing noise he forgot to ask Saria how to get rid of, but as they continued across Hyrule Field he noticed Malon finally returning to Lon Lon Ranch where she lived with her dad. Link didn't want to take another detour, but he really wanted to make sure she was alright since her dad didn't seem to care about her at all.

Walking into the ranch the wide open area was really nice. Horses were running around freely and it seemed very peaceful there. There was a large house as they first walked in with a stable area next to it. In the middle of the field was Malon singing to a horse.

Link ran over to Malon and when he did the horse quickly got up and kicked him with its legs then took off running.

"Sorry about that, she can be very protective." Malon said smiling. "That's my horse, Epona. My dad says someday Epona will help make this place money just as I do, but I don't understand how the glue factory and Epona go together."

Link didn't know how to respond. The girl surely had issues, and her dad was no father-of-the-year either, but he did feel bad that she had to go through so much alone.

"I would like to share with you a song my mother would sing to me before she went completely insane and started thinking she was a great fairy and took off out of our home. Epona really likes it and she instantly becomes your friend once you play it."

Malon sang the song and Link played it back and noticed it was the same song Zelda gave to him, but only backwards. The song seemed to affect only Epona and she quickly ran towards him and plowed him into the ground.

Pushing Epona off him he stood back up and started walking away and noticed the horse was still following him. He started moving faster and the horse kept right up with him. Finally Link moved into a full run towards the exit to the ranch and Epona continued to follow until they were close to the exit when she stopped and ran back towards Malon. Link was just glad to see the horse go away, but when he turned back he ran straight into a strange man wearing dirty clothes.

"Watch where you're going boy." The man said angrily. "I'm the great Ingo."

Link was confused by the man's sudden appearance and just stood there staring.

"When you run into someone you're suppose to apologize. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He wanted to apologize, but with his vow of silence he knew he was unable to so he just continued looking up at the man unsure of what he should do.

"Ah, be gone with you. I don't need another troublesome kid around here with all the work I have to do. That good-for-nothing Talon always leaves his trashy daughter here with me as well as all the chores. Get out of here before I throw you out."

Link left Lon Lon Ranch and continued his journey towards Kakariko Village where he needed to present the letter given to him by Princess Zelda to the guard near the gate to Death Mountain.

Upon entering the village something felt strange to him. There seemed to be something different about this village than other places around Hyrule, but he couldn't figure out what made it different.

The town was very clean and well maintained as the people moved about their lives. The guys seemed to enjoy prancing around the town for some reason, but they seemed to enjoy it so Link decided to try it as well as he traveled through the town.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village." A guy said with a strange accent as he and his friend pranced up to him; they both seemed to wear very short shorts and tight vests. "Are you new here? Oh, that's ok. Allow me to give you the tour."

"No silly, we need to go see the Cucco Lady." The other man said.

"Can't we do both?" The first man said.

Link didn't feel right being around these guys and decided to slip past them, and no longer felt like prancing. As he moved away from them one of the guys shouted out to him, "Where are you going? We were going to show you around silly."

Link felt trapped as the two guys pranced back and each grabbed an arm and began prancing through town together. They swung him back in forth as they moved through town pointing out things around town, but Link was unable to see anything around their large stomachs.

After what felt like hours of being tossed around they finally came to a stop and they let him go. The moment he was freed he took off towards the closest bush and got sick.

"Oh, are you alright?" A beautiful girl's voice said from behind him.

Link lifted his head up from behind the bush with vomit still on his face. "Oh, you are just a little sick. Let me clean you up."

The girl pulled out a cloth and began wiping the vomit from his face.

"There we go, all better. So what brings a handsome boy like you to our village?"

Link just looked at her unable to speak from shock of how pretty she was even if he wasn't bound to the oath of silence.

"Oh, you're just such a cutie. I'm known as the Cucco Lady around this village. I'm terrified of cucco's, but no one else is willing to raise them, so I have to. Although every time I go to feed them I get scared when they start to approach me and so I run home for protection, but always forget to shut the gate and the cucco's keep getting out."

Suddenly Link remembered why he was there in the first place and snapped out of his illusions of running along the streams of Kokiri Forest with the Cucco Lady, and reached into his pocket to pull out the letter and showed it to her.

"Oh, this is for the gatekeeper up the path there." The Cucco Lady said as she pointed up a long path towards a very tall mountain. "But before you go you should visit the windmill. The guy that works there loves tourist and it's our hotspot for this village. You haven't seen anything until you've seen it."

Figuring it wouldn't kill him to make just one more stop. He went to the windmill and went inside, and the sight really was worth seeing. The floor was spinning in a circle as the blades from the windmill turned outside. The sight amazed Link for a few minutes until he felt someone hiding behind him.

Looking back he noticed there was a little kid holding an ocarina. Puzzled by what the kid was doing suddenly he started playing a quick tune on it then quickly ran away leaving Link even more puzzled than before.

Just then the entire windmill began to shake violently and the floor started spinning really fast. Link was unsure of what was happening, but then a hand grabbed him on his shoulder.

"I got you, you little brat! You thought you could get away from me again? You'll pay for destroying my windmill. Do you know how long it takes us to fix that well once you play that song? Do you boy? Let me tell you then, it takes exactly seven years. You may think its funny, but will you think it's funny when there's no water to drink in this town? I didn't think so."

Link tried to get away from the man, but he held onto him tightly.

"Trying to get away are you? I'll tell you what, just say you're sorry and you'll never do it again and I will put this mess behind us."

The man waited a few minutes then got frustrated from Link's silence.

"You think you're better than me don't you boy?! Well I may be the outcast in this town, but you still need to respect your elders!"

The man became so red with frustration he threw Link out of the windmill before slamming the door and shouting profane words at the top of his lungs that were easily heard through the door.

Link took off from the creepy guy and was more than glad to finally be on the right track once again with his quest. It took him awhile to deliver the letter, but at the top of the hill he would be able to present the letter and be on with his journey.

"Halt!" a deep voice sounded from a guy standing in front of a gate towards Death Mountain. "You are not allowed past this point for any reason at all by order of the king."

Handing the letter over the guard he looked it over and laughed. "You expect me to let you pass because of this? I don't think so." the guard said as he handed the letter back.

_**This is Link; he will be helping me save Hyrule. You are to let him pass by order of Princess Zelda. He has his orders and now you do as well. Upon reading this message you will have only moments to let him pass before action is taken. My servants have been instructed to make sure these tasks are top priority. Failure to comply with these demands will be taken as treason upon Hyrule.**_

When Link looked up from reading the letter he noticed the guard was no longer there and the gate was suddenly open, but no one was in the guard's station. Unsure of what happened he decided to continue on and focus on completing his quest.


	6. The amazing Goron tribe

Chapter Six – The amazing Goron tribe

As he climbed the jagged path up towards the location he was instructed to obtain the second spiritual stone from he noticed a creature rolling towards him and bouncing as he moved. Link tried to move out of the way, but the creature seemed to follow him and crashed into him hard and sent him crashing to the ground hard.

The creature stopped rolling and stood up in front of Link with a confused look on his face.

"You funny." The creature said laughing. "You different creature."

Link didn't know what to do so he tried to move away from whatever it was and continue up the mountain.

"Rock in way." The creature said. "Go see Darunia. He strong. He help."

Link figured he didn't have much choice if a rock was blocking the way, so he started walking up the path the creature was bouncing from. It seemed to lead him into an area of the mountain that was dug out of the side of the cliffs.

Following the path back led to a large hole in the cliff side and brought Link into the heart of the Goron Village. It looked like a giant hole in the ground that was located inside a giant cave with paths leading down to the bottom level. There were many of those same creatures inside rolling around and crashing into the walls and each other with no regards to what was around them.

Moving through the madness of rolling creatures wasn't easy, but soon he found himself in front of a rock door that seemed to be blocking off a path. Link tried pushing against it, but it didn't work. On the floor in front of the door seemed to be some kind of rug with three triangles on it, but Link didn't seem to understand how it related to the door.

"Maybe you should play the song Zelda had you learn." Navi said with her ringing noise as she continued to fly around Link's head.

Link was very puzzled by the markings since the only place he saw them before was at the castle with Princess Zelda, but he couldn't figure out why they where all the way up here.

Taking a few hours to contemplate what needed to be done Navi finally got annoyed and pulled Link's ocarina out of his pouch and it dropped to the ground with a loud noise.

Link looked at the ocarina and figured he could try playing that song Princess Zelda told him he needed to remember, but he didn't write it down and he forgot how it was played so he figured he would just guess. As he tried his best to play the song he realized he was totally screwing it up, but still the door seemed to open.

"Horrible noise!" Boomed a voice from within the opened pathway. "Getting angry! Horrible noise go away!"

Link walked down the path clinging tightly to his sword as he peered around a corner and noticed a very strong looking creature like the others, but this one was standing alone in a room stomping on the ground and swinging its fists in the air in rage.

"Darunia no happy!" the creature bellowed. "Bad noise go away! Make good noise NOW!"

Link figured it might have been his fault for causing this problem so he offered the ocarina to Navi, but she just flew away annoyed with his stupidity. He was left with no other choice but to soothe the creatures anger himself. He decided to give Saria's song a try unsure if it would work. He played the song the best he could remember and when he finished he noticed the creature seemed to calm down, but then there was a strange voice. "What do you need Link my love? I would do _ANYTHING_ for you."

The sudden appearance of Saria's voice freaked him out and made him turn deep red from accidentally summoning her to listen into what was going on.

"You're all red Link, do you like Saria?" Navi asked flying back over..

"Did I hear Navi correctly?" Saria asked happily.

Link was confused by this comment since he didn't hear her say anything, only more annoying ringing.

"Oh Link, I knew you loved me too. Don't worry I'll always be yours. Thank you for telling me that. I will see you when you return here to see me soon. Bye sweetie."

Wondering if things could get any worse he suddenly noticed Darunia was standing in front of him with a large distorted grin.

"Darunia very happy now. You friend to Goron tribe. Darunia give gift for happy moment. Gift help lift bomb flower."

Suddenly Darunia became serious again and pulled out a letter and showed it to Link.

_**Attention Goron Villagers:**_

_**Ganondorf has been seen in your area and has blocked the dodongo cavern with a rock to prevent your people from entering. Link will need the spiritual stone of fire from within to save this land. As the leader of your people I know you will do the right thing.**_

_**Signed, Princess Zelda**_

Once Link finished reading it he looked up at Darunia unsure of what he was expecting from him only to find out that Darunia was unable to read the letter so Link tried to explain it to him by motioning the message, but Darunia didn't understand Link's jumping around and pointing so Navi flew over to Link and explained what needed to be done.

"Don't do this you moron!" Navi rang. "This doesn't seem right. If you're really a hero than don't open the cave and kill creatures you know nothing about until you have more information. I think there might be something wrong with Zelda."

"You new hero. You open cave. You kill evil creatures inside."

Annoyed that Darunia completely misunderstood what he was trying to say, yet somehow seemed to understand Navi. With a heavy sigh Link started off towards the location he was instructed to go to in order to receive the second spiritual stone, but Link was going to have to wipe out an entire species in order to obtain it. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he had no choice since he was instructed to get the spiritual stone.

Heading back out into the main area of the Goron Village he forgot that the creatures were rolling around and got hit multiple times on his way back out. Once he made it back to the mountain path he took off for the cave and noticed the large bolder that was blocking the cave, and a bomb flower was next to it. Picking up the bomb flower it instantly ignited. Shocked by this he quickly threw it at the wall and it exploded with a loud bang.

Inside the cavern was dark and the tunnel seemed to go on forever. After a long time of walking through complete darkness he noticed some light at the end of the tunnel and quickly moved towards it. The tunnel empted into a much larger area that was lined with torches, but there was nothing in the room besides a bomb flower.

Looking closely around the room he noticed one of the walls was ready to break, so he took the bomb flower and blew up the wall, and the moment the dust cleared sunlight poured in.

Confused by the situation Link felt there was something wrong with the situation, but couldn't put his figure on it. As he stepped out of the cave he found a wide-open field that was full of creatures that were digging through the ground and grazing peacefully.

The sight was astounding, but the creatures were enormous with very large sharp teeth protruding from their mouths. They had sharp claws that sank into the dirt as they walked and a long tail that looked strong enough to kill someone in one swing.

Choosing to slowly moved past the creature it lifted its head and looked right at him. As it began to open its mouth Link braced himself for what was about to happen. The mouth drew open very wide then with a sudden movement the creature sneezed all over Link and completely covered him in snot then returned to grazing.


	7. Scaling the mountain

Chapter Seven – Scaling the mountain

_**I was informed today that my toy had made it to the goron village and heard about the message I sent there. They are such pitiful creatures, but their time will come soon enough. As for right now that boy should be destroying the only creatures capable of maintaining peace on Death Mountain. Once all those creatures are dead the Spiritual Stone of Fire will be obtained and by removing the stone from its resting place it will reactivate the volcano and revive Volvagia from its dormant slumber. My plan is coming together nicely. The stone taken from the forest has also begun to prove useful. Evil creatures have slowly begun to move closer to the village, as well as the poison gas returning. Once all three Spiritual Stones have been collected the destruction of Hyrule will be complete and I will recreate this land as my own! **_

Link cleaned himself off in a hot spring in the center of the meadow. As he finished one of the giant dodongo's appeared next to him and began to drink from the spring. Freaked out by this he took off as far away from the spring as possible and found an alter to the spiritual stone of fire. As he began to reach up and take the stone a burst of fire came from behind him and covered the stone preventing him from taking it.

Looking back he noticed all the dodongo's were looking his way and breathing fire. The creatures were scaring him really bad now and so he took off running to a very large rock that was close by. The area was very dangerous here and he felt as if any of the creatures could attack at any moment.

Suddenly what Link thought was a giant rock began to move and revealed itself to be the king dodongo. The sudden shock from this sent Link into a frenzy and he quickly grabbed a bomb flower that was close by and threw it at the creature. The dodongo wasn't paying attention to him as the bomb hit its side and easily bounced off and hit a large pillar next to where the creature had been sleeping. The bomb exploded with great force and as the pillar fell to the ground the walls surrounding the meadow began to crumble inward. The ground began to rip apart and lava shot up and began to set the grass on fire.

As the area began to be destroyed Link dashed to grab the spiritual stone then continued towards cave he came through. The creatures were running around frantic as the lava soon caught them. By the time he reached the cave most of the meadow had been covered in lava and all the creatures has been killed.

The lava began to follow into the cave, but the cool air hardened the lava and prevented it from reaching the other end. Once Link emerged from the cave all the gorons were standing there waiting for his return.

"You brother now." Darunia said as he patted Link hard on the head and knocked him to the ground. "Creatures dead and day saved. You go see fairy on top mountain."

Link pulled himself off the ground and tried to clean himself off, but Darunia began to push him up the side of the mountain. The area he was expected to climb looked to be very steep and dangerous, but with no other choice, seeing as the goron's wouldn't let him go back down, he had to keep going. Once he reached the ledge he pulled himself up only to see the gorons already up there.

"Very good." Darunia said. "You good climber. Now real climb. Avoid falling rocks and climb big mountain."

Link looked further down the path and noticed thousands of falling rocks from the volcano that had suddenly become active; and at the end of the path was a very large vertical wall that looked as if it went for miles.

Wanting to shout in anger he knew he had to keep his vow to the princess and continue his journey to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. With the fate of the land in his hands he had to continue. Looking over the area the rocks were landing he figured it might be possible to make it through, but as he began moving through the area he noticed the flaming boulders seemed to be attracted to him and as they hit him he tried to protect himself with his shield, but it quickly burned up by the first falling rock and he was quickly attacked by multiple rocks after that.

By the time he made it to the vertical wall his clothes were badly burned and his health was really low. He took a moment to breath then looked up at the wall to see what he was up against and the moment he did he wished he hadn't; the wall seemed to go on forever.

Beginning the long climb he noticed old spider web was covering the walls. The wall seemed to be good for climbing, but the sticky web was making it hard to move as it got stuck to his hands and feet and began to stick his hands to the wall which was making him have to pull harder to get unstuck each time he pull himself higher.

Once he was a good ways up the wall he felt very confident he was able to make it to the top, but the web was really starting to build on his hands and feet to the point it was really slowing him down.

Suddenly a skullchula appeared and began attacking him. The attack made him lose his grip and he fell all the way back to the ground and crash hard into the rock floor. Once he pulled himself together again he looked back up and realized he was going to have to start all over again. He scrapped the webs off his hands and feet and once again started his long climb up the wall.

When he reached the point on the mountain where the skullchula appeared before he looked around, but didn't see anything so he continued, then suddenly one of the creatures appeared and began running towards him. Link stopped and braced himself to be knocked off again, but the skullchula stopped and turned around and returned to where it came from. Confused by this he continued, then suddenly another appeared, and he stopped and braced to be knocked off by this one, but it also stopped and turned around. Link was confused by this, but figured it had to do with movement so each time he spotted one coming towards him he stopped moving, and they stopped attacking. Doing this allowed him to reach the top of the mountain without anymore issues.

Looking back down Link became queasy by the sight of how high he was. The clouds covered most of the ground, but the part of the path he could see was so small it looked like a line on a piece of paper.

Turning away from the ledge as fast as possible he noticed two small caves. One of the caves had a red glow coming from it that looked to lead to the center of the volcano, while the other had a sign next to it that had a giant owl sitting on it.

_**You have found the Great Fairy Fountain. To speak to the Great Fairy you must know the royal song. If you wish to leave take the foot of the owl and it will return you to Kakariko village below.**_


	8. Meeting the great fairy

Chapter Eight – Meeting the great fairy

Entering into the cave it opened into an area that was lit by torches surrounding a small pool of water. Link walked over and figured he was supposed to play the song there so he gave it his best try, but once again really messed the song up.

Suddenly there came a voice from deeper in the cave. "You really suck at playing that thing don't you?" At that moment there was a large object thrown from the darkness into the pool with a large splash and a figure quickly moved from the darkness into the area the splash happened and stood there laughing.

The person was a lady dressed in nothing but a few leaves with very long red hair. She stood in the pool looking at Link with a smile as she spoke, "I know why you are here child."

Link was confused by this since he wasn't even sure why he was there.

"You come before me as you are with nothing in hopes I will grant you some of my power. Well since you seem like a good child I will grant you some of my power. When you use your sword you will now be able to knock your enemies back. Hold your sword back behind you and summon your power by saying 'errrrrr' and then spin around with your sword and say 'swoosh'. This will cause your enemies to be knocked back; but be warned, this power should never be used without adult supervision.

"Also, take these mystical garments made of green leaves. You are still but a child and need unburned clothing. Now child you must leave for at once, but you will meet a sister of mine next time you need more power, but she will not be here. My sister lives by the castle in Hyrule. When the time comes seek her out and she will surely help you."

With a quick movement she grabbed the object she threw into the pool before and once again threw it at the water and ran out of the pool and back into the darkness as she laughed.

_Malon's mom really is out of her mind._ Link thought to himself.

Link left the cave and went over to the owl and it instantly spread its wings and grabbed him off his feet as they soared over the edge of the cliff and down the mountain towards the village below.

Upon landing on the roof of one of the houses he heard two people below talking about the cavern he destroyed.

"I can't believe someone would destroy those sacred creatures. We put that wall up and put a bolder in the way so nobody would disturb them, yet those goron's found someone to destroy everything we worked so hard to preserve."

"The end of the world is upon us and there's nothing any of us can do to stop it. What we need right now is a hero."

Link felt a little guilty for getting all those creatures killed, but he figured he could make it up by getting the last Spiritual Stone and bringing it back to Zelda. Becoming a great hero has always been a dream of his and he wasn't about to let Hyrule down now.

The night sky was cool as he quietly climbed off the roof and snuck out of town without anyone seeing him, but once he got out to Hyrule field he realized he didn't know where he needed to go.

"You should contact Saria to find out where to go next." Navi said as she flew around.

Link looked around trying to see if there was any clue to where he needed to head next, but it seemed impossible to figure out. Hyrule was just too large a place for one small boy to keep traveling all over the place by himself. And to make things worse each night skeleton creatures kept coming out of the ground and trying to kill people.

Navi was getting annoyed at Link for ignoring her advice so she took the ocarina and did her best to play Saria's song. Link heard this and before he could stop her from finishing the song Saria's voice sounded around him.

"Link, is that you? Oh, my love I've been thinking about you all day. I wish you would call more, but it's ok I'll let it go this time. So, how was your day? I've been very busy."

Saria talked all night and Link was forced to listen to her babble on for hours talking about her dying love for him while he had to fight for his life against the walking dead. By morning he was about to start bashing his head into the wall when she finally said something that interested him.

"-I guess that's why no one wants to take the Spiritual Stone of water."

Link's attention finally came back to full focus and began to paid close attention.

"The Zora's are very private people and live at the top of Zora's river. Their river is connected all the way to Lake Hylia. Speaking of their lake you should take me there sometime. I hear it's really nice around this time of year and you've yet to take me on a true date. Sure there's been those times I've snuck into your house while you were sleeping just to hear you breathing, but that's just because I love you so much. Oh, speaking of my love for you I know the Zora's have a princess and if you choose to go there I forbid you to speak to her. I'm warning you Link, if you even consider speaking to another girl I will find you!"


	9. Through the waterfall

Chapter Nine – Through the waterfall

Link started toward Zora's river and Saria finally let him go so he could finally focus once again on his mission. He traveled along a path near the river in Hyrule field until it split and started heading deep into an area full of steep cliffs and fast moving rapids.

The path curved around a bend, but there was a metal fence blocking the path; and sitting next to the fence was a pale looking guy munching on strange looking beans.

"The clouds are so tasty here." The guy said as Link drew near. "I sit here and wait for the tasty clouds to come down so I can have sugar for my tea."

The guy was obviously out of his mind and needed help, but he felt he needed to figure out why the guy was acting so strangely so he continued to stand there and listen to what the guy had to say.

"I'm really you, but I've disguised myself as me so no one would know." The guy said with a big smile, but unable to stop staring at the clouds. "I have magic beans if you want some; I'll give you mine, and I'll keep yours. These beans help you find happiness. I usually take a bag full a day. They are very magical and I'm sure you-

"Look at my hands they're like, wow, and whoosh."

Link took the bag of beans, but wasn't sure about eating them so he just put them in his pocket. The guy was in real need of help and Link would have to bring someone back to help him out once he was done getting the final spiritual stone.

Looking around he realized his only way to continue would be across the raging river, but it was too far across to jump, and the water was moving too quickly for him to make it without being push back out to Hyrule field. There were many large rocks along the path and many loose tree branches, and a cucco that was running around.

After studying the situation for a bit he realized the only option he had was to grab the chicken and fly across.

Upon grabbing the cucco Navi tried to chime in and warn Link his plan wasn't going to work. "Wouldn't it be a better idea to push the rocks and sticks into the moving water to create a path across? You do realize chickens can't fly, and adding your weight to them doesn't help things."

Link did his best to ignore the ringing she was giving off and leapt off the cliff with cucco in hand. Navi watched in shock as somehow they flew across the water and landed safely on the other side.

The rest of the trip up stream wasn't as difficult as he followed the path all the way to a giant waterfall. Upon getting there he noticed there was a metal plate on the ground that showed the symbol for the royal family, so he figured he had to play the lullaby again. Pulling out his ocarina he began playing the song, but he still wasn't any good, and the moment he started playing there was a loud noise from above the waterfall so Link stopped playing and heard someone yelling from on top of the waterfall.

"Please stop playing that horrible noise! We'll let you in already. All you had to do was ask and we would have opened the path for you."

A rock was pushed in the way of the waterfall and split the waterfall in two to reveal a hidden path to the Zora's village.

Upon entering the village it was clear that something was wrong there as Zora's were running all over the place looking for something; although they didn't seem to be searching very hard. Link didn't have time to figure out what was bothering everyone, he was there to see the king and get the spiritual stone of water and return to Princess Zelda. As he climbed some stairs next to a large waterfall inside their cave he noticed Zora's would dive off the top of the waterfall to the pool of water below.

Once he reached the top he saw the king sitting on his throne. Link approached the king, but the moment he did the king shouted to the guards.

"Guard's there's an intruder! He must have kidnapped my daughter!"

Zora guards grabbed Link and threw him off the top of the waterfall and he was sucked into a strange tunnel at the bottom of the waterfall and was pushed out to a giant lake area.

Starting to think it was a bad idea to go see the Zora's he started swimming towards land when Navi started going crazy again.

Link stopped and turned around and noticed Navi was floating over an area of the water where a bottle was beneath. Knowing she wasn't going to shut up until he took care of what she wanted he figured he'd get the bottle to shut her up.

Upon getting the bottle he noticed something was in it already so he took it out and noticed it was a letter.

_**To King Zora,**_

_**I have taken your princess and fed her to your giant fish. If you ever want to see her alive you will give your complete loyalty to me. Any attempt to defy me will result in the destruction of your entire species. You have been warned.**_

_** The King of the Gerudo's Ganondorf**_

Link gave the bottle to Navi and put the letter in his pocket as he knew he had to show the letter to the king as soon as possible. Diving back under water he swam back up the tunnel he came out of and swam all the way back up.

When he got back to the Zora's village he ran as fast as he could past all the guards and up to where the king sat.

"Why do you return to this place? You have already taken my wonderful daughter what more do you want?" the king said.

Gasping for air and still soaked he handed the king the letter and waited while he read over it.

"So you're Ganondorf. Very well we will surrender to you. Just please give me back my daughter."

Link was annoyed that the king didn't fully get it, but at least they weren't throwing him over the waterfall again. Link then noticed there was a path behind the king that everyone seemed to be trying to avoid searching. He pointed a finger towards the area and the king understood and began to move out of the way so he could pass.

"Please be kind to our god-fish. If anything were to happen to Lord Jabu Jabu, it would be the end to us all."

At that same moment Navi flew up carrying the bottle he gave her with a fresh fish inside. He took it from her and was very grateful for the gift she got him. She never gave him a gift before, and a fish wasn't the easiest thing to carry for a fairy.

Heading down the corridor he found himself back outside at the very top of the waterfall. The area looked to be a giant lake with a brick platform that looked to be a place they prayed to the giant fish, but Link wasn't fully sure what it was used for.

Figuring he should eat before searching for the giant fish and rescuing their princess he put together a fire and began cooking the fish. After a few minutes the fish was ready to eat, but before he could take a single bite a giant fish leapt out of the water and devoured both Link and the fish whole.


	10. In the belly of the whale

Chapter Ten – In the belly of the whale

_**My informants that have been keeping track of my toy told me that he had finally entered that dumb fish Jabu-jabu. I had sent a letter to those foolish creatures, but it seems they want to defy me by having my toy save their princess instead of working with me. They will pay for turning against me. And that boy will pay greatly as well once he returns to the castle. **_

When Link awoke he was deep inside the fish. The area he was in was very large to the point he could easily walk around, but the smell was horrible. There was a lot of trash inside the fish from all the strange things it found while swimming around.

As he traveled deeper into the fish he heard a noise that sent fear down his spine.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" a girls voice screamed from somewhere nearby.

Quickly looking around for where the voice was coming from he spotted a small Zora child stomping around on parts of the fish trying to hurt it. He walked over to her to see if he could help.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Princess Ruto asked.

Link wanted to explain, but knew he wasn't able to so he just stood there.

"Are you retarded or something?" the princess asked. "I need your help getting out of here. I've been lost in here all day."

Link smiled and reached out his hand to reassure her that he would help, but she pulled away with a grotesque look on her face.

"How dare you think I'd want to touch such a filthy commoner; what is wrong with you?"

Link was taken back by how rude she was, but figured he should still be nice to her since her father wanted her saved, and it was his job to return her to him safely.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and Link looked up from thinking and realized Princess Ruto had wondered off and fell into a hole that led into a different part of the giant fish.

Looking around for a way to get down there he realized his only option was to follow her down the same hole and save her. With a deep sigh he jumped into the hole and slid down to an area that was filled with nasty goo. Princess Ruto was crying as she thrashed about from being covered in the goo. She continued to try and stand up, but was unable due to how slick the area was that they were now in.

"Help me you horrible servant!" the Princess bellowed. "Why do bad things always happen to me? This makes me so sad. I never do anything bad, yet I always have bad things happen to me. This is your fault that this happened to me and you will fix this mess you put me in!"

Link made his way over to Princess Ruto and tried to pick her up out of the goo, but she was so slippery she kept slipping out of his grasp.

After struggling to get a hold of her for what felt like hours he finally got her and began to try navigating to an area where they could walk safely, but there wasn't one to be found.

Suddenly a strange liquid began to fill into the chamber they were in making it impossible to stand. The warm liquid flowed towards a wall that seemed to be contracting. Link tried to keep from being swept into that area, as well as keeping the princess safe, but his struggle was hopeless as he slipped and they got swept away by the liquid and moved towards a contracting wall.

There seemed to be a tiny hole that the liquid was draining through, but it wasn't big enough for him to fit though. Link lost his grip on the princess and she slipped through, but as he started to go through he got stuck. At that moment the chamber wall began to quake violently, and with a great explosion Link was shot out from that chamber and into a new one and the trailing liquid covered him and Princess Ruto.

"Look my treasure!" Princess Ruto exclaimed. "My mommy told me a treasure was in here that someday would be mine. Well I waited long enough and I want it now!"

Still gasping for air he did as she said as he forced himself up to go over and get her. He was completely out of breath and covered in something he didn't even want to know what it was.

Picking up a strange blue stone he realized it must have been the spiritual stone he was looking for, but it appeared to be attached to the skin of the fish like it was apart of the creature.

Unsure of how this could have happened he decided to pull out his sword and cut the stone free. Once it was free he handed it to Princess Ruto then picked her up to find a way out of there. At that moment the muscles comprising the room began to convulse much worse than last time. Fluids began to gush into the area and filled the room. Just as Link thought he was going to drown the muscles stopped convulsing and the fluids rushed towards another opening which brought them into an area that was like that of a long slide.

As they were swept along the smell was overwhelming and the thought of what they were floating in made Link sink to his stomach.

With one final explosion Jabu-jabu released Link and Princess Ruto into the lake followed by all the excrement. Link swam to the edge of the small pond and gasped for air as Princess Ruto swam up next to him.

"You are really cute, you know that? I guess you may have the honor of being my husband. I'll give you this stone as a promise to me that we are married. If you choose to take it then it means you do love me and want to be with me forever."

Unsure what he should do since he didn't want to marry her, and yet he needed the stone to complete his quest it seemed he had no choice in the matter since he couldn't speak.


	11. Run away princess

Chapter Eleven – Run away princess

_**The time has finally come. I have been waiting for this day and at last it's finally here. I have been informed that the boy has gathered all three stones and is on his way here now. I have informed the guards to capture anyone that enters into the Temple of Time and search them for the spiritual stones that will bring about Hyrule's destruction if they are ever gathered together once again.**_

As Link reached the gates to Hyrule they were being lowered and a horse came charging out of the city with Zelda and her servant Impa on it. As they passed him by Zelda threw a blue ocarina and shouted out, "Take the stones to the Temple!" and she disappeared into the distance.

Picking up the ocarina he knew what needed to be done and headed into the city. The people were moving about like normal and nothing seemed out of place. It was then he remembered he was told to meet the other fairy here in town when he needed more help.

Passing through the city he made it to the castle and looked around for the entrance to the fountain. After looking for some time and not finding it he began to get frustrated and pulled out a bomb and threw it at a cliff side and it blew open a huge hole in the wall. Link was sure the guards were going to hear that and come investigate what the noise was, but no one came.

Entering into the long tunnel he found himself by another small pool of water so he tried to play the royal song once again, but just like before he still wasn't any good.

"I thought you'd get better by now. Please just stop playing and I'll help you out."

Just like before there was an object thrown from the darkness into the pool with a splash and Malon's mom jumped into the middle of the pool trying to act all magical again.

"It has been awhile my young friend— I mean I'm glad to meet you for the first time child. My sister on the mountain told me all about you. It is noble what you are doing and I would be happy to lend you some of my power to help you on your quest.

"The magic spell I'm going to give you will allow you to summon a massive flame all around you, but you can only use it once so be careful where you use it. The flame is sealed within a crystal that will preserve it until you're ready to use it."

Malon's mom threw a strange object over to Link and he caught it and began to look over it and without another word she quickly grabbed up the object she threw into the water and dropped it into the pool again and took off into the darkness.

The object she gave to him looked like a marble with colors inside that resembled flames, but it was clearly just a marble.

Confused on why he wasted his time seeking her out again he decided it was time to go to the Temple of Time and fulfill his quest and save Hyrule.

Upon entering the temple he noticed there were guards everywhere. He didn't understand why there were so many guards here and not guarding the castle, but he figured there must be a good reason, and continued to the back side of the temple where the three stones were to be placed.

"Halt!" one of the guards shouted. "You are to be searched for items regarding the destruction of Hyrule."

Upon searching him the guards quickly found all three stones. "And why are you in possession of these stone?" the guard captain asked. "We will give you a moment to plead your case, but this is your only chance to prove your innocence in this matter before you are thrown in prison."

Link wanted to speak more than ever now, but he was still bound to his oath of silence, and thus the captain of the guards quickly got annoyed with Link's silence and threw him in prison for conspiring against the throne, and plotting the destruction of Hyrule.


	12. Seven years in the future

Chapter Twelve – Seven years in the future

_**I can't believe it's been so long since I last wrote in here. Seven long years have passed and Hyrule is now a completely different place. I'm not sure if going into hiding was the best idea, but I feel it's been long enough and Ganon needs to be stopped. I sent message to the sage at the Temple of Time to free Link from his prison and have him retrieve the master sword.**_

Deep within the dungeons of Hyrule there was only one prisoner left that had been there for seven long years. Over the years he was called the destroyer of Hyrule by the guards, and no one there seemed to realize he was trying to save it just as the Princess has ordered him, but since he was sworn to secrecy and wasn't allow to speak at all he had to sit and wait until he could find a way to return and finish his job.

While he slept a light appeared at the top of the prison steps and a strange man dressed in robes began to descend. The light woke Link and he looked over to see what was going on and was surprised to see someone other than the guards coming down.

"So you're the one that destroyed Hyrule in hopes that you were really saving it?" a voice said from the other side of the prison bars. "I was instructed to free you so the Princess would be able to have you continue what she's been having you do, but I can't sit by and watch you bring about the complete destruction of this land. She has begun calling herself Ganon and has destroyed Hyrule castle to form her own castle that floats above a large magma pool where the castle once stood, and the land is beginning to fall as well. I will free you, but I beg you to flee this land. Get as far away from here as possible. This is the only way I see you possibly protecting this land."

Link was still trying to wake up and couldn't pay attention to everything that was said, but he heard he was getting out of there and the Princess needed him again. Navi was still asleep in her corner of the prison cell. The first couple years she wouldn't stop trying to get his attention and the constant ringing drove him to the point of punishing her. After that Navi hasn't said much and mostly remained in her corner.

"Listen to me Link; you must not go looking for Princess Zelda; as far as you need to know she's dead and there's nothing you can do to bring her back. Escape while you can before it's too late.

Finally sitting up he looked over at the prison door and noticed it was large fat man with a long white beard standing there in deep red robes.

"My name is Rauru, I am one of the sages that watch over this world. I would like you to leave this prison and head through a secret passage I will show you. There you will find yourself back in the Temple of Time. Take the sword from its pedestal and escape this land at all cost."

Upon finishing what he was saying Link fell back to the ground and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"You listen to me boy! I am trying to save this land that you destroyed! You need to listen to me before Ganon gets a hold of you."

Rauru was now becoming frustrated by Link so he unlocked the prison door and went in reached down, grabbed Link by the hair, and ripped him off his bed and dragged him out of the cell and out to the corridor. Link tried squirming away, but Rauru had such a grip on him there was nothing he could do to get away.

Navi heard the commotion and woke up. She looked at what was going on and realized they were escaping so she quickly flew out and joined them.

"Now then, as I was saying. You are getting as far away from this land as possible. The Princess is dead and you must get away before you are killed. This land will die because of what you've done, but if you leave now it will at least survive for a few more years before we all perish."

Navi wasn't shocked the land was dying, but couldn't believe things had gotten so bad. She could have tried to stop him seven years ago, but he was so much stronger than she was, and no one but the Kokiri Forest dwellers could understand fairies.

Link felt defeated by Rauru and realized there was no way to escape what this man wanted so he finally gave in.

"That's better." Rauru said smiling as Link stood up. "Behind this wall is a staircase that leads to the Temple of Time. Be quick now, evil is drawing near and will be after your life at all times while you're trying to escape."

With that Rauru pulled a lamp down and a passageway was revealed. As Link started up the stairs Rauru vanished without another word.


	13. Race against a ghost

Chapter Thirteen – Race against a ghost

When Link reached the top of the stairs he found himself at the Temple of Time and there was a sword in the middle of the room being held up by a pedestal. He went over and pulled the sword free and began to head towards the exit of the temple when he noticed someone was there. Turning around to look back at where he just pulled the sword he noticed someone standing there.

The person was dressed in a deep blue outfit that had a white chest piece that went up to her eyes and covered most of the face, and upon the chest area was what looked like a strange eye symbol. The person also had blond hair that came out of a white hat that seemed to be added to help hide their identity.

"My name is Sheik, I was sent here to help direct you on your path. I am surprised it took you so long to get back on your quest to save the world, but at least I found you. I am sure you have no idea what's happened to the world outside these walls, but soon you will learn all too well how great Ganon's evil power truly is. Our only hope to save the world is to save the sages trapped within each of the five temples. Since you are still weak you should start with the Forest Temple. There isn't a way to get in anymore since Ganon destroyed the stairs up to the temple. You must travel to the Kakariko village graveyard. There you will find a man named Dampe. He has an item that will help you on your quest."

Unsure of which person to listen to he just stood there. Navi flew up and noticed Sheik for the first time and began to freak out.

"That's Zelda, that's Zelda!" Navi began to ring, but instantly stopped when Link began to glare at her. She wasn't sure why she said with him all these years since he couldn't even understand what she was saying and he was always hitting her.

Link still felt confused by what Rauru said, but he knew he could trust the Princess and she gave him a mission, and now she sent Sheik to help him get back on track with his mission, so he turned and took off out of the temple. Upon entering Hyrule market place he noticed everything was broken down and monsters where walking all over the place.

"This plague is horrible." A person that looked like a monster said. "Everyone within Hyrule seems to be suffering from it."

"I just wish we could get good food to sell again instead of all this rotten stuff." Another lady said. "If we could get good foods again we could finally get healthy and we would have money to fix this place up again."

As Link was passing by, one of the ladies tried to get his attention to sell him her goods, but Link mistook her for a monster attacking and so he killed her with his newly obtained Master sword. The other monsters saw what he did and quickly fled and allowed him free passage out of the town without any more problems.

The drawbridge to the town had been destroyed, so he had to get his shoes wet as he crossed over to Hyrule field and was finally able to head to Kakariko Village. As he was heading there he noticed a large ring of fire circling Death Mountain that looked very scary and he hoped he wouldn't have to go there until it went away.

Upon reaching Kakariko Village he noticed it still looked as perfect as it did seven years ago. The people still seemed the same, and the windmill was working once again.

As he walked through the village he noticed the Cucco Lady was still there so he wondered over to see how things were going there before looking for Dampe. The Cucco Lady seemed to be freaking out from her cucco's again and took off away from them towards an area of the village he didn't notice last time he was there.

As he followed the same path to see where she took off to he found the village graveyard. Looking around he noticed there were many graves, but the one that took him by surprise was the one for Dampe.

Standing over the grave he wondered what he was suppose to do now. It didn't make sense why he would be instructed to look for someone that was dead; but suddenly the ground beneath him gave out and he fell into a deep hole.

Opening his eyes he sat up and looked around and noticed he was in a white marble room. At the end of the room was a ghost that was hideously distorted as it floated in place watching him; freaked out by the ghost he quickly looked for a way out, but there was none.

"Welcome, child of the living. You have entered my grave seeking my treasure haven't you?" the ghost said. "Do not be frightened. I will give you a chance to gain that which you are after, but you must race me. If you can keep up with me I will give you my treasure."

Link stood up and prepared to follow, but before he could blink the ghost vanished. Looking around he caught a glimpse of the ghost disappear behind a corner at the far end of the room.

Taking off after it proved to be a lot harder than he thought; each time he caught up to it he would be set on fire and slammed into to the wall. He tried to avoid it, but the race seemed impossible.

Finally they came to a large circular room and the ghost flew up over a chasm to reach a door much quicker than the path Link was going to have to take. As he drew close to the door it started to close. With the last bit of energy he dove under the door that was closing down on him and barely made it into the room.

"I'm surprised you made it all the way here." Dampe said laughing.

Link stood back up and brushed the dirt off, but then noticed the ghost wasn't moving anymore. Instead it was just frozen in midair, but the laughter was coming from a strange man that looked almost like the ghost, but he was normal and he wasn't distorted. He was sitting in a chair by a strange machine on a different side of the room as he got up to approach Link.

"I created this place as my legacy. It's a giant hologram and you are the first to reach the end, I'm still working on the ghost's image, but other than that it's fully functional. To commend you for your hard work you can have my other special invention call the hookshot. It's very powerful, so use it carefully. I designed it for lazy people who want to bring things to them so they don't have to get up and get it. I'm not sure what use you will have with it, but it's all yours."

Suddenly a doorway appeared leading out of the grave and up to the windmill. He had to quietly sneak out of there without the mill owner waking up, but once he was back outside he was finally able to head towards the Forest Temple.


	14. Battle to the Forest Temple

Chapter Fourteen – Battle to the Forest Temple

_**I fear Ganon is going to realize what I'm up to soon, but this land needs to return to peace, and if I can save it then I'll do everything I can, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hide from Ganon. Sheik informed Link on what he needs to do, but his mistakes from the past might be too much for him to fix.**_

Link finally reached the entrance to Kokiri Forest. The place seemed exactly the same as it was seven years ago except there seemed to be a lot more monsters roaming the village. The villagers all seemed to be really small even after all these years, and they didn't seem to like him being there.

Slipping by the monsters as quietly as he could so he wouldn't be detected, he made it to the Lost Woods path. Everything seemed to be exactly the same as before, nothing at all changed. As he continued through the woods he noticed Mido was blocking his path. Link was surprised to see that he hadn't changed a bit in seven long years.

"You are not allowed to go any further into these woods." Mido said. "I promised Saria seven years ago I would stand watch and make sure no one else enters this area. I have stood watch here ever since that moron Link left her all alone. I can't believe he gave up on such a wonderful girl. I would have been there for her, but she didn't want me she just wanted that boy. Well if I can't have her then no one can. I will stand guard here and make sure no one gets near Saria again!"

Link was crept out by how obsessed Mido was for Saria, but figured it would be a good idea if he tried playing Saria's song to see if he could contact her and get her to let him through.

Pulling out his ocarina Mido was surprised to see such a thing. "Saria has something just like that." He said, but Link ignored what was just said and continued to play Saria's song, but once he finished there was nothing but silence.

"How do you know that song? Do you know Saria? There's no way you could know her unless you snuck by here while I was sleeping. Well I'll just have to fight you so she will be mine and mine alone!"

Mido pulled out a long deku stick and began swinging it at Link. Now that he was much bigger than Mido he didn't feel very threatened by him anymore, and so Link pulled out the master sword and sliced the stick in two.

Freaked out by this action he took off crying towards the Kokiri village and left the path open for him to continue.

When Link finally reached the maze path he noticed something smelled strange and he started feeling funny. He was starting to feel lightheaded, but as he turned the corner he spotted a giant pig in armor carrying a spear that was running towards him. Diving out of the way he barely missed getting killed by the creature.

Staying as still and close to the wall as possible he tried to slow his breathing down so he could listen for where the giant pig disappeared to. He slowly peered around the corner again, but it was gone. He quickly got up and took off down the small passageway until he heard a noise from behind him. As he looked back he noticed the giant pig racing towards him with its spear aimed right for him.

Just as the pig was closing in on him there was a stairway path coming up at the next turn. Link needed to out run the pig until he reached that staircase. With one swift move Link slid into the area as the pig went soaring past.

Out of breathe by how much running he was forced to do he fell to the ground gasping for air, but then the thought came to him of what if the creature came back and found him there? He had no choice but to get back up and keep going.

At the top of the staircase was a long path that led to the Forest Temple, but blocking the path was another giant pig that was bigger than the others and was carrying a very large club. As he drew close the pig slammed the club into the ground and sent a shockwave crashing through the ground that looked like it was powerful enough to knock him back to the stairs if he got hit while trying to get through.

Unsure of what he could do he began making many attempts to get past the creature, but nothing worked. Link tried everything from charging recklessly towards it all the way to pretending he was invisible and the monster couldn't see him, but nothing worked.


	15. The secrets of the Forest Temple

Chapter Fifteen – The secrets of the Forest Temple

_**My servant Sheik informed me that Link was stuck in the forest just outside the temple. It seemed he was being attacked by deku scrubs, but he wasn't able to defeat them for some reason. I told Sheik to help him get past that area so he will be able to get to the temple. I also informed Sheik that he needs to teach Link a new song.**_

As Link gasped for breath he heard a strange noise and when he looked back up he noticed the giant pig was gone and he could get through, but still cautious for if the creature came back he proceeded carefully all the way to the other side then quickly ran up the stairs to the Forest Temple.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he noticed Sheik was standing in front of the temple waiting for him. Oblivious to the fact that Sheik beat him to the temple Link ran over to see what he wanted.

"This forest holds many secrets, but its greatest is hidden within this temple. It is up to you to save Saria and bring peace back to this land. You will need to know the song that can transport you back to this temple."

"Why would he want to come back here" Navi rang quietly to herself. "Once he goes inside he's just going to wet himself and come running right back out."

Sheik pulled out what looked like a small feminine harp. He went on to play a melody that Link was suppose to pay attention to and repeat, but even after seven years he was no better at paying attention or playing songs than he was seven years ago.

When Sheik finished playing the song that seemed to take an hour to play it was Link's turn and with each note he struggled to play the song back. After six painful attempts Sheik seemed to give up and sounded satisfied for what Link managed to get right of the song.

"That song is very important. Never forget it." And with that Sheik vanished with a flash of light.

Right after Sheik left he just gave up trying to learn the song and decided it was time to head into the temple and save Saria. The stairs to the temple had been destroyed so he was going to need to find another way up to the temple.

He tried pulling himself up but he wasn't tall enough to reach the ledge. He trying running and jumping, but it wasn't any better since he didn't know how to jump. He tried climbing the tree that was conveniently next to the stairs, but the only branch was at the top that stretched over the top of the stairs. He tried many different ways to get up, but none of his ideas were working.

Struggling to figure out how to get into the temple for an entire day he finally figured he would use the hookshot he just got to pull the tree down and chop it into stairs so he could use that as a path up to the temple. Pulling it out and aiming as carefully as possible he pulled the trigger and with a jolt that shot him back to the ground with great force, while the hook fell straight to the ground.

Frustrated that his idea didn't work he decided to try it the other way. Instead of aiming at the tree he tried aiming at the ground away from the tree, and as he pulled the trigger he was launched up to the tree by the pressure released by the hookshot.

Once he entered the temple he started feeling funny again and felt light headed even more than before. As he continued through the entrance corridor he heard a noise ahead of him. Slowly moving to the end of the area and peering into the next room he noticed how large the place was with four torches in the center of the room.

With every step he feared something was about to jump out at him, and as he reached the torches the flames vanished and were replaced with ghosts. Each one floated in place for a moment then took off in different directions.

Link hid while the ghost disappeared into different areas of the temple, and he tried to avoid the ghost as he traveled through the temple looking for Saria, but he ended up running into multiple monsters instead. As he fought them off he began to realize how good he was at defeating them. It seemed all it took was one swing from his master sword and he was able to defeat them; in fact the monsters would just vanish.

The temple led Link in a complete circle and as he reentered the room he noticed the ghosts had returned. With his newly found confidence in fighting he raced towards the ghosts with sword drawn and sliced one with all his might. As he hit the ghost he hit something hard and the ghost vanished. Turning quickly to see where the others were he raced towards them and sliced each one with his sword, and each time he swung at them he hit something hard. As he hit the last ghost the flames on the torches relit and a platform rose from the center of the room.

Unsure what he should do he slowly moved over to the platform and stood on it. The moment he got on it, it dropped to a floor deep underground. Once the platform stopped he got off and noticed a corridor with a large door at the end.

Link knew Saria had to be somewhere behind that door so he opened the door and went through, but once he was through bars dropped down blocking his escape. Knowing there was no escape anymore he walked into the large circular room and noticed large paintings of the same thing on all the walls. The paintings were of a long path leading into the distance where it disappeared.

Suddenly a person riding a horse started coming towards him on the path. As the person drew closer Link started to back away from the picture just as the horse and rider came charging out of the picture and flew over head then back into another picture and raced away.

As Link started to let out a sigh of relief that the person was gone he noticed the guy coming back from a different paint, and as he leapt from the painting he stopped and floated in the room.

There was a strange noise coming from the person that sounded like deep breathing then with a whispering voice that sounded like air being released the person said, "Phantom Ganon."


	16. The Deku Sprout's surprise

Chapter Sixteen – The Deku Sprout's surprise

Link's headache was getting even worse now and he struggled to look at the creatures face, but was unable to make it out clearly. The face looked distorted with blue flames surrounding the body.

Knowing there was no time to waste he grabbed his hookshot and began shooting at the person, but every time the chain would pass right through the phantom as if it were a ghost.

The phantom seemed to be getting bored so the guy got off the horse and pulled out a long rod and began swinging it around, then quickly swung downward and shot out electricity. Link tried to dodge it, but it hit him hard and sent him flying against a nearby wall and making a painting fall to the ground.

Using the hookshot again and again it continued to prove useless, but suddenly there was a loud clank sound. Link at first thought he had hit the phantom, but realized that he had actually hit some sort of lever on the opposite side of the room that had been behind the painting that fell. Unsure of what the lever was for he didn't worry about it since there seemed to be no effect from hitting it.

Link continued battling the phantom for some time, but hadn't managed to even touch him, while the phantom had electrocuted him multiple times now and he was running out of strength to keep getting back up to fight.

At that moment the phantom seemed to disappear and reappear as if fading away. The room also started to change as well. Cracks began to form on the walls and tiles on the floor began to disappear and break. The paintings surrounding the room began deteriorating right in front of him until almost nothing was left of them. Wires began appearing on the floor that was giving off sparks from deterioration in the plastic coverings.

Once the entire room had changed Phantom Ganon was gone and a path to a room appeared where one of the paintings had stood. Navigating over to the wall while trying to avoid stepping on any of the loose wires he went in and found Saria sleeping on a bed. As he went over to her she started to wake up and noticed him standing over her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed. "Oh, wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Link nodded his head and smiled.

"You're Link." Saria said surprised. "You came all the way here just to see me? Why did it take you so long to come? That day you left here so long ago I came here and waited for you to come back and wake me up like in a fairytale, but you never came. After some time of being here I ended up falling asleep and I guess I didn't wake up until now. You look so much different, but I'm sure your feelings towards me have grown for me just as much as you have. Please, I wish to hear your voice. Tell me how much you love me."

Link was frozen with fear. It seemed Saria was still completely obsessed with him, but even if he wanted to tell her how he really felt he wasn't able to; after a few moments of silence Saria's rage emerged and she began to yell all sorts of things about how horrible he was.

Finally Saria got sick of seeing him and raised her hand up and a strange blue light appeared and engulfed Link. When he was able to see again he was standing in front of the Great Deku Tree, but there was a strange plant growing in front of it. As Link approached a smaller Deku tree jumped out of the ground and startled him.

"Gotcha, I'm the Deku Sprout." The tree said. "I've been waiting seven long years to jump out and surprise you. I ended up letting evil monsters enter the village and kill hundreds of the villagers over the years and the temple ended up getting destroyed by the leaking gas inside, but it was worth it."

Link was very confused by what he meant by the gas, but was unable to think about it since the Deku Sprout kept talking.

"Oh, you don't know yet do you? You're not a Kokirian, but you are actually a Hyrulian; well, I guess that isn't fully true anymore either ever since that war between the Hyrulian's and the Twili. Your mom was from the Twilight realm and your dad was a soldier in the Hyrulian royal army that died in battle, your mom gave up her life to hide you here so someday you might save this world from their mistakes, but you shouldn't worry about that. From what I've seen so far you're a far worse screw up than they were. Anyways, that's why you grew up and everyone else didn't. I figured you'd be quicker than that, but I guess you're just dumb. Oh well, so where should I begin? I guess I could tell you about Ganon, or where Princess Zelda is, or how to obtain the triforce, but I think I'll just tell you that you need to go to Death Mountain to help the next sage. Yeah, that seems worth telling you. You can get there quick by a short-cut through the Lost Woods. Well, I'm done with you, you may go."

Link wanted to hear more; it had been years since he had seen Princess Zelda and he really wanted her to lift the vow of silence. He tried to get the Deku Sprout to tell him where she was, but the tree didn't seem to understand him waving his arms around, and so his best efforts to find the princess were destroyed.


	17. Link the Goron

Chapter Seventeen – Link the Goron

_**My servants told me that Link had survived the Forest Temple and was now heading towards Death Mountain where he would find the Fire Temple. It seemed the poison gas that made Link see things had completely cleared from the forest and peace has finally returned again after all these years. It is now time for him to save the mountains. I only hope he is ready for what lies ahead.**_

Link found the way to the Goron village through the Lost Woods, but something seemed different than the last time he was there. Normally there would be hundreds of retarded goron's racing around the place and crashing into things, but now there was complete silence.

As he went through the village he heard a sound of something rolling across the ground. The noise was growing louder and louder until Link turned around and noticed a small goron about to crash into him. Link tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. As the goron crashed into him he was sent flying into a nearby wall while the goron continued to keep rolling as if nothing happened.

Getting up he watched as the young goron continued racing around the room. Link tried to get the goron's attention, but seemed useless since he was unable to speak.

Looking around for anything that might be able to get the gorons attention he realized there were still bomb flowers growing there. Hoping the explosion would be loud enough to make the goron stop and pay attention to him he decided to give it a try. With a quick throw the bomb landed close to the goron, but not too close to where it might hurt the goron.

Just before the bomb went off the goron changed directions and began rolling straight for the bomb. Link tried to race over to stop the goron from getting hit by the explosion, but it was too late. With a giant bang the goron was enveloped in smoke and the shockwave sent Link crashing to the ground.

As the smoke cleared Link sat up and looked to see how hurt the goron was, but to his surprise there wasn't a scratch on him.

"It's going to take more than that you evil person!" The goron yelled.

Link was completely surprised this goron was able to use full sentence and spoke so clearly.

"My name is Link! Hear my name and fear me!" the goron said as it got up and looked at Link. "Oh, you don't look like the invading force that's been trying to destroy our home."

Confused by this entire situation Link stood there unsure of what he should do.

"You're clothes look like the ones my dad spoke of many years ago. The stories where hard to understand from him but he said a hero came and destroyed the Dodongo's that lived below us. I was still just a youngling at the time, but as I got older I looked into it more and realized that hero destroyed the guardians of this mountain. I can't believe I was named after such a moron. I hope you're not that person, are you?"

Link quickly shook his head no and tried to pretend it wasn't him.

"That's good to know. For a moment I thought it was your fault that Volvagia had been revived. That hero from so long ago destroyed the only creature capable of keeping Volvagia in its dormant state, but now that it has been awakened my people have thought it a god and have been offering their lives up to it as sacrifices. They have no idea what they're doing and it's that so-called hero Link's fault. If I ever find him I'll roll him into the ground so hard; but enough about that. I could use your help. There's a secret path to the temple behind my fathers room. Please, go there and save the people from that dragon. They may not be smart, but they're still my people."

Feeling there was no way he could say no he headed down and went through the secret passage that led deep into the center of the volcano. It was very hot and lava was everywhere, but somehow they managed to make wooden bridges very close to the lava, yet they didn't burn up. The heat was too much for him to think straight so he decided it would be best to just keep going and worry about it later.

As he passed over the bridge Sheik appeared again and pulled out his harp.

"This song will help you return here quickly." Sheik said and began playing such an advanced song that Link couldn't follow along. As Sheik played Link stopped blowing into his ocarina and started to just pretend to play and the moment Sheik stopped Link did as well to make him think they were playing at the same time.

"Never forget that song. I will keep an eye on you while you continue your quest." And with that he vanished.

Link was confused on why he had to do all of this on his own. If sheik helped him they would have been able to finish these quests and save the princess twice as fast, but without his voice it seemed hopeless to even bother trying to say something.

Continuing on his way he traveled across the lava pits and to the entrance of the temple. There was a long ladder that brought him deeper into the ground where the temperature continued rising at an alarming rate.


	18. Sacrifice of the Fire Temple

Chapter Eighteen – Sacrifice of the Fire Temple

_**It seems unclear what is going to happen now that Link made it to the Fire Temple. The dragon Volvagia is very dangerous and could end up easily killing him, so I knew it would be best if Sheik gave Link the song then stayed clear of there. As long as Sheik is alive we will be able to continue Link's work if he dies.**_

Upon entering the temple Link realized how hot it was down there yet somehow animals seemed to be living there. It was completely amazing to him when he saw a bat fly into one of the flames and caught itself on fire then continued flying around the room as if nothing happened only to die shortly after.

Hurrying through that room he noticed at the top of the stairs were two doors on opposite sides of the room he could choose from. Choosing to go left he found himself standing right across from Darunia, who was on the opposite side of the room of lava. He seemed ready to go through a large door that had a large hammer lying next to it.

"Brother!" Darunia said as he finally noticed Link was in the room. "I fight Volvagia, but no hammer found. I want please Volvagia with life, but unable without hammer. We all fail Volvagia, I go tell us sorry. You bring Goron's home. All locked selves in cages for offering."

Link was completely confused by what he was trying to say, but understood he needed to free the other Goron's that were being held captive against their will. The only problem he saw was Darunia was going to go fight Volvagia, yet he didn't seem to notice the weapon right next to him so Link started pointing at it and waving to Darunia to get his attention about it, but the message was completely misunderstood.

"HI," Darunia said smiling really big to reveal a disgusting smile. "I go see Volvagia now. You have job. Do job I give."

With that Darunia turned and went through the door while leaving the hammer against the wall. Link was completely at a loss for what he could do to help his retarded friend, but figured if he couldn't help him at least he could save the other morons from that village.

As Link traveled through the temple he began to notice a trend with freeing all the other Goron's. Link had a hard time getting the first one to explain to him where the keys were hidden. After much aggravation Link finally understood that the keys were located within a box located in each cell. Confused by why they just don't free themselves from such a place he began trying to open the doors by any means possible.

When Link got the door open he went in and signaled to the Goron that he was free, but he didn't understand at all and just continued to stand there with mouth open and a blank stare that proved to Link he was getting nowhere and decided to keep going and find a way to at least unlock all the cell doors so they had the option to leave if they wanted to.

Finding a way to obtain all the keys within each cell to open the door proved harder than he hoped, but after many hours of struggling he finally freed the last Goron.

"You very exciting to watch," The last Goron said. "You not even use one old key to open other Goron's doors. I call you brother."

Navi was no longer coming out from Link's hat from the shear lack of intelligence in any of them, and it seemed to help protect her some from the intense heat Link was making her have to endure.

Link was frustrated that he just spent all that time opening each door the hard way instead of just reusing each key first to even see if that would have worked.

After freeing the last Goron he was able to move through the temple much faster and quickly found his way to a large circular room with a treasure chest a the top that was surrounded in flames. Knowing there must be something important in there he pressed a timer switch to shut the flames off while he had to run along a very thin edge that fell ten stories to the ground below just to get to the chest.

Racing with all his might he made it to the chest without falling and before the fire came back on. He opened the chest to see what wonderful treasure he obtained only to find a monster hiding within and jumped out in anger from being locked in there for so long. Link was startled by this creature and stumbled backward and rolled over the edge and fell down the hole to his death.


	19. Volvagia the fire dragon

Chapter Nineteen – Volvagia the fire dragon

_**I think sending Link to the temple of fire this soon might have been a mistake. My scouts informed me they looked all over the temple for him since the moment he fell over the edge of the room he found the monster Darunia put in the chest when he took out the hammer just a little earlier. I feared Link really was dead until I got a new report from Sheik. It seems Link landed on him from the fall and hurt him badly.**_

Link awoke in a daze and found he was lying on a wooden bridge surrounded by lava. It seemed he fell from the highest point in the temple and still survived. He didn't feel hurt, but there was a large hole in the ground next to the bridge he was on that had white bandages lying next to it that looked like the ones Sheik wore.

Getting up he looked around and noticed he was back at the beginning of the temple. Feeling this was a good time to go see if he could find a way across to where Darunia was he traveled back across to that room.

Once he entered the room there was a large earthquake that made Link fall to the ground to keep from falling into the lava. At that moment a large pillar that was placed high above that room fell down and landed in the middle of the room providing a path to the other side.

Moving across the room Link took hold of the hammer and tried to pick it up, but was unable to move it. With all his might he began to drag the hammer, but he knew there was no way he could use it in battle, but maybe Darunia could wield it and destroy the dragon.

Upon entering the room Darunia went through earlier he released the megaton hammer and looked around and saw lava everywhere with a large island in the middle of the room. The only other area that wasn't lava was the ledge that he was standing on that over looked the island.

As Link peered over the edge he was suddenly pushed over and fell onto the island with no way back up.

"Volvagia not accept Darunia sorry." Darunia shouted from the ledge above. "You kill Volvagia. I go home."

Link was furious as he watched Darunia turn and walk out of the room and left him there completely helpless by himself. He needed to find a way out of there quickly, but the lake of lava was too wide to jump across.

Suddenly there was a bubbling noise on the far side of the island that was coming from the lava. Link slowly turned to see what was going on, and at that moment a large dragon burst from forth and flew high in the air and began circling Link.

The dragon flew down and began breathing fire at him, but Link's fear gave him great agility that allowed him to avoid the flames that would burn him to a crisp in an instant.

Volvagia quickly got tired of breathing fire and began trying to claw at him, but each of the swings missed him, so Volvagia lunged forward and swung hard just as Link tripped and fell to the ground and missed getting sliced in half.

Volvagia was becoming enraged by Link making a mockery of his attacks and began charging blindly towards him, but Link once again dodged the assault, but Volvagia continued forward and crashed into the land and broke it into smaller broken islands.

Link was now trapped on one of the many small islands that were floating freely through the lava. He knew Volvagia would reappear soon, but there was no telling where it was hiding.

With a explosion of fire and lava Volvagia had reemerged in the middle of the room and started looking for where Link was. The moment he was spotted Volvagia flew up to the ceiling and began knocking large rocks down.

Link's heart was ready to burst from his chest as he watched the giant rocks falling towards him. Just before they reached him he covered his eyes and fell to the ground as he heard a loud crash and felt himself being hurled through the air. He opened his eyes and noticed he was heading towards another island and he hit hard and knocked the wind out of him.

It seemed one of the large rocks landed in the lava and created a wave that threw him to the new island, but Volvagia wasn't done yet and he flew over to where Link was now and began crashing against the walls to knock more rocks loose and fall towards him.

While Link laid there completely helpless and unable to move he watched as Volvagia slammed against the wall where the megaton hammer was left. He wished he hadn't let the hammer go earlier, but he wasn't even able to pick it up anyways so it wouldn't have been much help to him anyways.

As Volvagia continued crashing into the walls and knocking more and more rocks down the foundation around the cliff above became unstable and shattered. The large chunks of land crashed into the lava with great force sending lava everywhere and waves of lava began to send the piece of land Link was on sailing.

The wall of the volcano began to crack and the lava began to pour out. Soon the lava was completely gone and what did remain had hardened and was cooling.

Suddenly Link realized the banging had stopped and Volvagia was no longer flying above him. Looking around the room he noticed Volvagia on the opposite side of the room where he had entered the room. The megaton hammer had fallen with the rest of the cliff and landed on Volvagia's head and killed him instantly.

Knowing the threat was over Link began to relax and he fainted from everything that just happened.


	20. The curse of Zora's Domain

Chapter Twenty – The curse of Zora's Domain

_**I was informed that Link had defeated Volvagia. Although I'm highly skeptical about this report since it was said only the Dodongo were capable of defeating it, and Ganon tricked Link into wiping out that species. If this is correct then I will send Sheik to Zora's Domain to warn Link of his next situation. **_

When Link finally awoke he noticed the large crack in the wall had light shining through it. He got up and walked through the passage and when he got to the other side he found himself in the Dodongo's old field that was destroyed so many years ago. The path that led out of that area had been blocked a long time ago, but with the recent quakes it was knocked free and he was able to escape using the same path he used before.

Once he was back out on the mountain trail he traveled down and through Kakariko Village and back out to Hyrule field. As he was heading south he felt a very cold wind from Zora's river and decided he should go check it out.

Zora's river still looked exactly the same as it did seven years ago; even the magic bean guy was still there. Link went over to see how the guy was doing and noticed the guy had a mouthful of magic beans and was no longer breathing; his skin felt very cold and it looked like he had been dead for a long time. Link felt he should do something since the guy was nice enough to give him a bag of his magic beans when he was just a kid.

Link rolled the body over to the river and pushed him in and watched the man floated back upstream towards Hyrule field. It saddened Link to see a strange friend of his drift into the distance, but he knew in his heart he was off to a better place.

Continuing on his path he made it to the waterfall much faster now that he was older. He pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby the best he could, but this time there was no yelling of being in pain and the waterfall didn't part to allow him through.

Link tried to figure out what was going on. No matter how bad he played his ocarina nothing happened. He knew then something terrible must have happened to the Zora's. With all his strength he leapt through the waterfall, but the water was too strong and swept him back to the beginning of Zora's river.

Once Link made it back to the waterfall he was completely out of breath and dripping wet, and to make things worse it was becoming night and the cold air was only getting colder.

Looking at the top of the cliff he noticed the large bolder that the Zora's would push in the way to open the path. Link took out his hookshot and began hitting the bolder to try to get it to move. After a few hits it started to nudge and then slowly roll into the river, but with no one there to control the bolder the water pushed it over the falls towards Link.

Diving out of the way just in time the bolder destroyed the rock bridge he was standing on and was quickly swept away by the river.

Navi was shaken awake by the constant tossing around and flew out from under Link's hat and looked around. Observing the situation for a moment she noticed a rock with a message on it so she flew over and began reading it while Link continued to waste his time trying to force his way into Zora's Domain.

**Going into hibernation for winter. If you require access to our domain please press button on top of rock.**

Navi pressed the button while Link was now throwing small pebbles at the waterfall and the flow of water over the cliff stopped and Link thought he did it and felt very accomplished. Navi, knowing her fate of being stuck with this moron, flew back under his hat and fell back to sleep.

When Link reached the village he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire Zora village was completely frozen over and all the Zora's were covered in some strange red crystal. He knew the village was in danger and only he could save them so he began trying to break the crystal, but nothing would shatter it.

Link finally continued through the village until he found King Zora who had also been trapped within the red crystal. He felt terrible that the entire village had been frozen over by something evil, but he knew there had to be a way to free them all.

Continuing out to the top of the waterfall he noticed the giant fish he killed as a kid was only bones that were placed along the alter they worshipped on. The water was so cold there was ice forming and looked great for ice skating, but he didn't have time for fun.

On the far side of the area was a cave that looked to be only accessible when the water was frozen over, so he made his way across the ice and entered the cave in hopes there was some way to save the Zora's.


End file.
